Gains Academy
by Hamza9236
Summary: Here's another one of those stories. Hope you enjoy it.


**V: You guys wanted another, so we delivered. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, you know that.**

Jake, an eleven year old boy, has recently joined a school for gaining weight. He was always a bit of a glutton, but he joined this school so he could let go. His first class is Cakes 101.

And this is my friend Izzy. She joined this school out of interest but she never thought of being fat before. She's the skinniest girl here and has long blue hair. "It seems like we have the same schedules," Izzy said. She smiled at Jake.

Jake smiled back with a nice smile. Little did Izzy know that it would be the only innocent smile he would give all year.

"Well, let's go," Izzy said. She walked into the class and students were eating cake. They all looked 5 times as big as she did and she was stared at. She blushed embarrassed and took a seat in the back.

"Ooh, cake!" Jake said as he sat down at a large desk and began to scarf cake into his mouth.

Izzy reluctantly began to eat the cake and even saw her teacher was huge. She must have weighed 300 pounds and was eating cake like the rest of the students.

When Izzy finished her 3 layer cake she had a little pot belly showing. Her uniform felt tight all over, with a bigger chest and thighs, and rounder face. Izzy sat down and lifted her shirt and unbuttoned her skirt so her belly wouldn't hurt.

Jake continued to stuff cake in at a rapid pace. He was desperate to keep eating. His belly began to sag a little. But he managed to finish his fourth cake quickly and asked for another. Jake's shirt began to roll up as he finished his 6th cake as he burped. "That was good."

Izzy began to eat a chocolate cake next and by the time she finished she was twice her size. She stood up and tried to pull her shirt over her belly but it only went halfway. She walked to Jake after burping. "D-Did I gain too much?"

"There's no such thing as too much here, if you ask me," Jake said. All of a sudden, the bell rang. "Oh looks like it's time for the next class." He slowly got up and began to waddle out of class.

Izzy followed him but she didn't waddle yet. Her belly was poked and squeezed by other students in the hallway and she blushed and thought to herself. _Ok, next is a Doughnut class._ She let Jake walk in first and she took her seat beside him.

"Mmm, donuts. I love donuts!" Jake said. He began to shovel in as many donuts as possible in his mouth, anywhere from 5 to 7 at a time.

Izzy looked at how fast Jake is eating but she only ate her doughnuts one at a time. Then, after a short while, the teacher came up to her. "Izzy, meet me outside." She felt like she was in trouble and she went outside with her huge teacher.

Jake looked over at Izzy as she left the classroom. Then he shrugged and shoveled more donuts in as his belly grew while doing so.

The teacher looked at Izzy and glared at her. Izzy looked back at her scared. "You're not becoming as fat as the other students. You need to eat more." The teacher poked Lucy's small belly. "You have to put on more weight or you fail this class." Lucy nodded and began to eat more doughnuts when she came back in and sat down.

"Is everything ok Izzy?" Jake asked between donuts.

Izzy swallowed and nodded. "I just need to become more fat."

Izzy kept eating doughnuts and her shirt rolled up to her chest which had also increased in size. Her belly and thighs bulged and a double chin formed. Finally, her belly stuck out more and she looked nine months pregnant.

"Tell you what, next class is mixed feeding. If you feed me, I'll be sure to stuff you silly. Does that sound fair?" Jake asked between piles of donuts.

"Ok," Izzy said. She stood up and went into another room to put on a bigger uniform. The new uniform was a tight squeeze but she got in on somehow. It did an excellent job of showing off her curves and left little to the imagination. She stopped eating the doughnuts and walked around for a while.

Meanwhile Jake continued to shovel donuts in faster. He didn't care about his clothes, the food was all he wanted. His pants ripped to shreds and his fat legs were exposed, yet he continued to shovel more donuts into his maw.

Izzy looked over at Jake and noticed how big he's gotten. "You're already super fat...and your chair is about to break."

"I don't care. I want to get bigger. That's the whole reason I came here," he said with a smile of gluttony. "Besides, they replace the chairs every day." At the end of class the bell rang.

The two proceeded to walk over to mixed feeding. By the time she walked into mixed feeding, she looked smaller now from all the walking around she did from last class. The teacher who was fat like the others looked at Izzy and sighed. The teacher then sat at her desk and told the students to find a partner and take turns feeding them. All manner of fatty food was provided to do this.

"I'll be sure to stuff you as long as you stuff me. Okay?" Jake said.

"Alright," Izzy replied.

Jake began to stuff various bits of junk food in Izzy's mouth. Izzy grew bigger swallowing all of the junk food that Jake fed her. By the time she finished she looked twice her size. Her shirt rolled up again revealing her huge belly. "O...Ok you're turn," she said. She began to stuff food into Jake's mouth.

"Yes... so... good... burp! Feed me faster!" Griffin said.

She went as fast as she could, worried. "D-Don't choke," Izzy said.

Jake began to seriously grow out because of the food. His arms and legs were beginning to grow folds and his belly grew a second fold. His second chin also became really thick. "Burp! That was good!" Jake said as he rubs his giant belly. "Now It's your turn again," Jake said as he goes back to feeding Izzy.

"A-Again?" she said. She ate once more and grew even bigger. She finished then burped feeling full and stood up. Her belly stuck out the most but nothing was sagging yet. She now had her two chins back and a very round face.

"That's better, hopefully the teachers won't get on your case. Now feed me. I'm still hungry!" Jake said.

Izzy nodded and fed him more food.

"Yes... so... good... burp!" Jake said as he ate more food.

Izzy looked at how chubby she was. She had curves all over and her uniform was feeling tight again.

The bell rang once more. "Oh good, it's time for PE," Jake said.

"O-Oh no! I mean I can run but I'll get super tired," Izzy exclaimed. She felt worried about PE. Especially for all of the other students who were bigger than her.

"Oh relax, all we do is lounge around and play video games. We learn NOT to exercise," Jake said as he waddled over to the gym.

Izzy entered the gym after Jake and students are lying on large mattresses spread throughout the gym. The students are lounging around, playing video games and stuffing their faces with various kinds of chips. Whenever they run out, the staff provides more. "Looks like fun," Jake said as he waddled over to a mattress and settled down. He got a bowl of chips and began to stuff them in his maw with his fat hands.

Izzy walked around the gym, reluctant as ever to gain weight. The teacher watched her and took some notes. After Izzy got tired, she then sat beside Jake.

Jake was really enjoying himself, he continued to lie around and stuff more chips into his maw. He had finished his fifth bowl and was working on his sixth. "It feels good to just lie down and be lazy. Burp!" Jake said as he stuffed more chips in his mouth.

"You want some chips?" Jake asked.

"No thanks," Izzy said.

"Ok. More for me!" Jake lifted the bowl over his mouth and let all the chips fall in his mouth at once. "More... chips... please." He tossed his bowl off the mattress into the the other bowls he emptied.

Suddenly the teacher grabbed Izzy and shook his head. "Detention."

"Can't... stop... eating... must... have... more, "Jake looked back at the TV and eats more chips, his belly expanding while doing so, he was truly a model student.

Izzy frowned and stood up following the teacher. She was led into a room and then grabbed by two other teachers and tied up to a chair. "It's time for you to become a fat girl,"one of the teachers said. The teachers shoved all manner of food into her mouth and she could nothing but eat. This continued for the remainder of the morning.

Suddenly Jake waddled into room carrying two large buckets of lard, he was much bigger than he was earlier. His legs had turned into flabby tree trunks. His arms had grown very thick. His enormous belly dragged across the floor when he waddled around "Hey... Izzy... burp!" he said as he guzzled down lard.

Izzy wanted help but it was no use. By the time she was done being fed all those super fattening foods she was even bigger than Jake. Izzy's belly was gigantic. If she sat on the mattress she looked like a giant ball. She waddled to Jake. "Guess that's detention. Burp!" she said.

Jake looked at her and was happy with her progress. "So, it's time for lunch. Wanna get some lunch?" he then questioned.

"Yeah, sure," Izzy said

So Jake and Izzy waddled over to the cafeteria, eating bits of snack food on the way over.

After getting his lunch to fit on his large tray, Jake sat down at the table and began to shovel all manner of food into his mouth. Izzy sat down and did the same thing.

"I love food!" Jake yelled. He began to shovel in food faster. As a result, his belly continued to grow even bigger. It began to spread across the floor around the table as he ate more.

Izzy looked at how big Jake is getting and was getting worried. "W-Wait,you won't be able to walk."

"Don't care, need more!" Jake replied. He shoveled more food in, caring less about his mobility and more about getting fatter.

After a few more minutes of Jake constantly eating, Izzy noticed that the table is creaking and decided to stand up.

"What's wrong?" *guzzle* Even while looking at Izzy wondering what's wrong, he still shoves a whole pizza into his maw.

"You won't be able to walk to class!" Izzy yelled.

Suddenly the bell rand as some robots created by members of the staff came in and put Jake onto a large dolly. "Take me to Lard 101," Jake says. The robots began to move the dolly and take Jake out of the cafeteria. On the way, Jake kept stuffing his face with the remainder of his lunch. His fat began to flow over the edges of the dolly.

Izzy was still mobile enough to walk so she waddled over to Lard 101. When she got in, she became shocked with fear.

She saw Jake in the middle of the room. Jake was shoveling buckets of lard into his maw, the students look at him in awe as the remains of his clothes tore off as he just kept eating more.

Izzy however wasn't in awe, she was worried. She ate a few spoonfuls of lard and turned away from it feeling sick.

"Do you want detention again?" Jake said between mouthfuls.

"I'm sick," Izzy said. She tried to eat more but almost threw up. She didn't want to do this anymore.

Jake's desk broke as he devoured more buckets of lard. "Need... more... lard... BUUURP!"

Izzy backed away from Jake as he grew larger. His rolls were beginning to push other desks around him. He rested on his ass as his belly moved forward. More robots came in and brought him lard.

"Yes! More lard!" His mass continued to spread throughout the classroom. More students gave him their lard. "Izzy, get me more lard!" Jake had gone mad with power and fat. He continued to devour gallons of lard at a time.

After awhile, the staff actually for once look concerned. He was going to eat all of the lard that they had and Izzy was forced to give him her lard. "Jake, that's enough! It's almost all gone!" she yelled.

"But I need more!" Jake said.

"Y-You're gigantic," said Izzy with a look of fear.

"I know, and I'm not stopping here. I must get bigger. This is only day one. We have a long year of eating ahead of us," Jake said with a crazed smile.

Izzy looked concerned and then the final bell rang. "Time to go home," Jake said.

"Alright" The robots raised Jake back onto the dolly. He was moved into a large truck filled with butter. Apparently Jake had asked to be picked up in it before school even started. "See you tomorrow Izzy," he said as he stuffed a large stick of butter in his mouth.

* * *

Many months of eating passed by. Jake came in everyday with more girth and hunger than the next. At the end of the school year, the students were much larger. Izzy gained weight here and there, but not nearly as much as Jake did. On the last day, Jake was found in the gym, as an immense immobile blob devouring everything the school gave him. They had to give up the gym just to hold Jake. It was the only building he could fit in.

"I... love... this... school..." Jake said he as devoured 5 cakes.

"Isn't Izzy supposed to feed me right now?" Jake asked as he swallowed 50 gallons of melted butter.

Lucy came in and waddled to Griffin. She came in with an industrial sized lift and plenty of food in it. She raised it and fed Griffin more sweets by dropping them in his mouth. "You're gigantic" Lucy said.

"And you're so tiny," Jake said as he devoured the sweets quickly. "I just love food, I'll never stop. I need more food Lucy. I need more fat!"

"You don't need more fat you're about to take up the whole room," Izzy said.

"Don't care, need more. The school has given up on this room. They have accepted that. Now feed me!" 50 gallons of butter falls from a pipe into Jake's maw. His body pushes against the walls

Izzy gasped at how huge he was. "Oh my god."

"Yes! More! Must get bigger!" Jake yelled as more butter fell in his mouth.

Izzy realized that she would get suffocated by his fat soon if she didn't back away. She got to the door and couldn't even see his face anymore. His face was slowly sinking into his fat as he began to put serious pressure on the walls.

The walls had begun to crack. Izzy's belly touched Jake's fat one last time and she left the room knowing he could break the room any minute.

Suddenly the walls burst and Jake's fat flowed out of the gymnasium as the ceiling collapsed. "Finally! It was getting tight. But I still need more!"

Suddenly, private helicopters circled around Jake and started to air drop tons of food into his maw "MORE FOOD!" he yelled.

Jake's mass grew exponentially. He just kept growing new rolls and expanded outwards. Izzy and other students left the schools grounds as Jake's mass was taking up too much of the school.

Many hours later Jake's mass continued to expand as more food and pipes went into Jake's mouth. He kept moaning with pleasure as his rolls grew and crushed more of the school.

The school would fall down soon if Jake didn't stop. But Izzy knew he would never stop. He loved food too much, Izzy just sighed and jumped into the food truck that provides food for the school and began to eat the truckloads of food brought for other kids. She sat around and ate everything the trucks contained and became immobile. Her body became more rounded out as her size increased. Her huge belly especially grew and grew along with everything else.

Jake noticed Izzy's growth. "Glad... to... see... you've... come... to my way of thinking," he said.

"I am too," Izzy said. She had given into Jake's way of thinking and decided to never stop eating food. Izzy kept eating but wasn't as big as Jake.

By the time the day was over, Jake's belly had expanded rapidly and his body began to crush small buildings around him. Izzy was now the size of the school being fed to great extent. Neither one planned on stopping anytime soon. After all, they still have three years before they graduate.

**V: There. You guys wanted another, we gave you another. Have a great day.**


End file.
